A New Face, Same Mission
by freedomfighter82
Summary: Pretty much self explanatory title. This is about what might have happened if another female member had been added to the league.
1. A New Member

Disclaimer: I don't own the LXG or anyone else. I only own Katrina and Phillip North. I hope she's not too much of a Mary Sue. It starts with the league right after the battle at Dorian's house. They are discussing the next addition to the league.  
This is my first attempt at writing, so hope it's good, please, please leave a review and tell me if it's not!  
  
After adding Sawyer to the league, that made eight of them now. Quatermain looked at the almost complete team. The eight of them were standing in what used to be a clean library at Dorian's house. Suddenly Skinner piped up. "So who's the next lucky freak to be added to our league?" Quatermain opened the folder that lay on Dorian's desk. "Let's see, shall we? Ah! Mr. Phillip North." "Phillip North. Where have I heard the name?" Nemo asked. "I too have heard of a man by that name. Where I can not recall." Dorian said. " Well, I know the very man. Very smart man. He followed in Benjamin Franklin's work of electricity. It was very much talked about. He's a very capable man. Especially with his power." Quatermain said. "Which is?" Mina asked. "The power to shoot electric bolts through his hands." Quatermain said.  
  
"Ah. That would be useful." Sawyer said. "Yes indeed, boy." Quatermain said. "Yes indeed." "I love the irony. He learns about electricity so he can manipulate it?" Skinner said. "Oh yes." That was all Quatermain said about the matter. They walked out of Dorian's house to the docks. "How exactly do you know Mr. North?" Mina asked. "I met him twelve years ago, when one of my expeditions took me to Greece, where he lived then. It says here that he still does. We crossed paths when the men I was tracking crashed one of his speeches. He helped me catch the buffoons. We remained friends. Last I heard he was mourning the death of his wife, with his daughter. That was ten years ago. We haven't spoken since." "Bit of a falling out I see?" Skinner said. "Extremely."  
  
"Okay, so we have North we have to get. Anyone else?" Sawyer asked. "A man that won't be easy to catch I assure you." Nemo said. "More like capture. And it will be quite the chase." Quatermain replied. "You speak of this man as though he were a beast." Mina said. Okay, this part stays with the movie. We establish that Mina's a vampire, then we see the Nautilus. Now, we move the meeting of Jekyll and Hyde down quite a bit.  
  
Greece, North's House  
  
The league stepped out from Nemo's automobile and walked up the steps to a large house. It wasn't as dreary as Dorian's, but could definitely use some work. They stepped up and Quatermain knocked loudly on the door. They heard a female voice muffly say, "Just a minute!" "Ah, good! Katrina is still here. I had wondered whether she had left." Quatermain said. "Who's Katrina?" Sawyer asked. Dorian leaned over and said, "Probably a servant." "Katrina is North's daughter, Mr. Gray. Mr. North doesn't believe in servants I'll have you know." He turned to Sawyer and said, "Katrina's about your age, boy. In fact, you remind me of her a bit. Attitude. She's very much a spitfire. Very cocky. Raised more by her father than her mother. Yes, watch out for." A woman opened the door.  
  
"Katrina!" Quatermain said. She looked a little puzzled, then said, "Allan?" Quatermain nodded. "Oh my gosh! Allan, I haven't seen you in years! How are you?" Katrina gushingly said. As Allan walked up to her, she punched him in the face. "Ow!" "I always told myself if I ever saw you again, then I would hit you right in the kisser for what you did to my father!" She said, her face hard and she was glaring at Quatermain, who was holding his nose. The League could detect a hit of British mixed with Greek in her accent. "Haha! Good shot, luv!" Skinner replied. Quatermain said, " Yes. Bloody good shot. What the blazes did I do to your father?" "You made him think that he had to save the world. Especially after Mum died!" The woman said.  
  
Before we continue on with our story, let us pause and reflect on an aspect yet untalked about. You see, Sawyer was the second person to see Katrina, but the first to react to her. In Sawyer's eyes, an angel had fallen from the sky and landed on the steps in front of them. She had brown hair that went to about the middle of her back, and grey eyes with green flecks in them. Sawyer was so stunned by her eyes that he couldn't take his own green ones off them. He was so stunned he didn't even notice a strange part about her. Katrina North was wearing pants. Although wearing a woman's button- shirt, she wore men's pants and boots. But we will talk about this more later. Back to our story.  
  
"Your father feels as though he has to save the world?" "Yes! Ever since Mum died, he's had to go on all these," Katrina waved her hand distastefully, "stupid adventure things. It's as though he thinks himself a superhero with his stupid, idiotic, power. At least, that's what he used to do until he died." Suddenly Quatermain spoke abruptly, "He's dead? What happened, Katrina?" "He had a heart attack. It killed him almost instantly. There was no chance for him."  
  
"Katrina, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. How long since he died?" "Not long. Only a week." "No wonder. M wouldn't have received the information and the ability to tell us in a week. Darling Katrina, I am so sorry for your loss." "I'll bet you are, Allan." She said sarcastically. She stepped away from the door. "What are you doing?" "Don't you want to come in? I would think you would." At this Quatermain nodded and tipped his hat to her. "Thank you, my dear." He walked into the house and the league followed. Sawyer and Skinner both tipped their hats to her. Dorian got down on one knee and kissed her hand. She responded by pulling her hand away in disgust and wiping it on her pants. Mina laughed as she did it.  
  
It was this action that made the league realize the strange attire of Katrina. "Uh, Katrina, if I may ask, why is a beautiful woman like you dressed in hideous attire like that?" said Dorian. She looked over at him and the rest of the league, then to Quatermain saying, "An introduction to the slime, first, Allan?" Sawyer nearly choked trying not to laugh at her use of calling Dorian 'slime'. Quatermain smiled and said, "Ah yes. Nearly forgot. All right let's see. First off we have Dorian Gray. He's the slime that you just spoke to." Katrina nodded to the man. She didn't know why she had been so rude, but when he had touched her, it had sent cold shivers up her spine. "Oh, and he's immortal, just so you know." She raised her eyes at him and said, "Immortal slime? There's something you don't see everyday."  
  
Then Quatermain, pointing to Nemo, said, "This is the captain of our ship, Captain Nemo." Nemo bowed gracefully and said, "'Tis a pleasure, Miss. Katrina." She smiled and bowed as well, hands touching. Nemo straightened and nodded, saying, "You know Indian traditions?" "Yes, my mother loved India and taught me almost everything." Nemo smiled and Quatermain continued with the introductions. "This is Mina Harker, a vampire and chemist." Katrina looked at Mina with her hair in a bun and long scarf and said, "Vampire and chemist? Interesting combination." "You have no idea, Miss North." Mina said. Then Quatermain pointed to Skinner. " The white fellow over here is an invisible man by the name of Rodney Skinner." "Cheers, luv." "Invisible man?" That was all she said about the matter.  
  
"And the last member so far is Agent Sawyer. We've yet to get a first name out of the American marksman." Katrina smiled. "The American agent with no first name? I could write a play." "Not unless the American agent gave you a name." Sawyer said. "Ah, the climatic finish," she smiled lopsidedly. "left with a name. Which is?" "Tom. American Agent Tom Sawyer." "Well American Agent Tom Sawyer, you're welcome in my household. You all are. Now get out." She turned on her heel and stalked off.  
  
"Woah, woah, woah, now missy. We came for an electric master, we are getting an electric master." Quatermain said. "All right, Quatermain, now I'm confused. Daddy Electric is dead. How can we get another one? Aren't they supposed to be rare?" Dorian jokingly said. "Yes, Daddy Electric is dead. But not Daughter Electric. How about it, Katrina?" Quatermain said. Katrina looked shocked at the very thought of it. "No. No, no, and NO! I will not use my power. It nearly destroyed my father. I will not go on a silly adventure with you. It changed my father, it will not change me!" She started walking up the steps to the second story of the rambling house. Quatermain turned to the rest of the league and said, "I'm going to use a little trick that got me. Follow my lead."  
  
Quatermain turned and followed Katrina up the stairs, saying that, "A world war means WORLD WAR. Every country will be involved. Even Greece. And because Greece will be involved, Greece will be attacked. I know. And I also know you will do anything to save Greece. I myself didn't want to come, if not for the threat against Africa. Please, Katrina. Your country needs you. The world needs you. Help us." The young woman looked down at him, then finally said, "Okay, Allan. I'll do it. For Greece. Not for you. Not for my father." She angrily said. She truly did not want to go. But she would do it for Greece. Like Quatermain for Africa.  
  
As they were walking out of her house, Katrina said, "I'm nowhere near as powerful as my father was. I can shoot the bloody bolts but can't guarantee my aim's gonna be perfect. I hope I'm still helpful." She said. "Yes! You're still helpful. That's very helpful. Better than not being able to shoot anything at all." Sawyer said. "That's true, lad. And we must always welcome such lovely company as this." Skinner said. He took Katrina's hand and kissed it. She smiled and laughed a little, but when Skinner turned, she wiped her hand on her pants yet again.  
  
Nemo turned to her and said, "Now may we inquire about your unusual attire?" She smiled and said, "Yes, Captain. And I'm sure to the rest of you I look rather odd. But this is how I've dressed since I was young. My mother never objected. She just didn't want it to be all the time. Then she died and I became my father's daughter. I was always raised more by my father than my mother. When she died, I used dresses less and less. My father liked it. I liked it because it was comfortable. Greece got used to me, so I never changed."  
  
"That explains it." Nemo said. "Allan, back in there, you said when introducing Sawyer 'the last league member so far.' Who's next?" Katrina said. "Ah, my dear Katrina, next we must go and catch a very, eh, different being." Quatermain said. "Being?" She said curiously. Sawyer leaned in close and said quietly, "They've been talking about this guy like a beast. If you ask me, I think they're being a little harsh." Katrina nodded.  
  
There you have it, the first chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed! Pweeze, pweeze, leave a review. ~freedomfighter 


	2. Getting Acquainted

Disclaimer: I don't own LXG or anybody except Katrina and Phillip North. Okay, we're back to normal movie. We hunt down Hyde, capture Hyde, Hyde comes to ship, everything is falling to the floor, we see Dorian and Mina's reaction, but Katrina walks up with Mina. Hope everyone likes it, leave a review, please!  
  
As the pair walked up, they saw Skinner and Dorian walking around the corner. "I see the hunter's bagged his prize." Skinner said. A man suddenly came flying out of the room. "Or the prize bagged him." Dorian said, stepping over the man and walking into the room. Katrina frowned at him as he passed and knelt down to help the man on the floor. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm okay, miss. Thankin' ya for your kindness." The man said. They looked into the room as Hyde threw another man into the wall. "If ya ask mahay, I would get as far away from that beast as possible." Katrina looked quizzically at him.  
  
Mina knelt down beside her. Skinner had walked in, but first nodded to the man, acknowledging him and almost saying, 'I would help, but you seem to be being taken care of', but Dorian had just walked by. That ate at Katrina, though she didn't know why. She looked at Mina and said, "He's rather rude isn't he? Just plowing by, no care for other life." "Who, Dorian?" Katrina nodded. "Ah, well, he seems to think that if he's immortal, the entire world should be or they should go ahead and die." She shook her head and sighed. She looked to the man. "Are you okay?" He nodded and said, "I'm a thinkin I'll be a'ight." He stood up and tried to bow, but couldn't. He hobbled off, and Katrina and Mina joined everyone as Hyde threw across his chain.  
  
Katrina and Mina jumped back a little and Sawyer turned and asked, "Are you okay?" They nodded. However, Mina noticed the question had seemed more directed at Katrina. His eyes had lingered on her a full five seconds, as though double-checking to be sure she was okay. Katrina didn't notice, however. She was too intent on Hyde. Mina made a mental note of Sawyer's glance and question and turned her attention to Hyde.  
  
Rest of this is like movie, except Katrina is standing there and reacting. We are jumping ahead to when we see everyone at the top of the ship outdoors. However, we do not see Mina and Katrina has taken her place at the helm.  
  
Katrina was looking out into the ocean. She dearly loved the ocean. She missed Greece, however. She was more lost in her thoughts about the trip and asking herself why she had ever let herself be swayed by that man Quatermain than she was actually looking at the ocean. This is why she didn't see Sawyer looking at her with a faraway glance in his green eyes. Quatermain noticed and said, "She's out of your league." Sawyer looked at him and said, "How would you know that?"  
  
Quatermain looked at him and said, "I've known the girl almost her whole life. I know who she is. Trust me, boy. You've no chance unless she feels the same. Oh, and you're a little late." Quatermain nodded his head back to Katrina, where Sawyer stiffened when he saw Dorian walk up to her. He opened his mouth to speak, but Katrina wouldn't let him and said, "Mr. Gray, there are four reasons why I don't want to hear the next words that come out of your mouth as I know what they are. And the reasons are (1) I'm twenty-four and not three hundred and something years old, so that would just frighten me. (2) I know that your infatuation on this ship falls squarely on Mrs. Harker. (3) Since you're infatuation is with Mrs. Harker, I would only be a pawn in getting her to notice you. And (4) Basically, whenever I see you, it sends shivers up my spine to your rudeness and grotesquesness."  
  
The next part she whispered in his ear. "You see, Mr. Gray, I need no portrait to see you for what you really are." She stepped back and said, "Now, would you care to rethink those words?" He simply stood, shocked, as Katrina said, "Good. Didn't think so." She walked away and started heading for the door. A smile on his face, Sawyer said to Quatermain, "Fortune rewards the bold." He walked over to her as Quatermain smiled behind his back. "Miss North, if you are in need of any assistance, please let me know." She smiled, amused, and said, "I'm curious as to how you would help me." He smiled and looked at the door. "Heavy-lifting." He opened the door and said, "Light banter. I'm a useful kind of guy." She smiled and said, "Thank you, Mr. Sawyer. I'll remember it. But I have no doubt that your services are not required." She said wryly. She walked through the door as he looked on, disappointed.  
  
Dorian came up behind him and laughed right behind his ear. You know, those really fake little laughs. Before Sawyer could react, he walked down. Sawyer was about to follow when Mina came up and, gentleman that he is, he stepped back and allowed her through. Then he himself went down. Quatermain, Jekyll, Skinner, and Nemo followed. Now they were all in. Everyone besides Nemo went to their respective quarters and no one came out until dinner. Even then, only Quatermain, Sawyer, and Katrina came out. Quartermain and Sawyer received directions from Nemo, and passed Katrina arguing with a maid over her laundry.  
  
"No, it's all right, I can do my own laundry." She finally managed to get her bag away from the woman, and after bowing, the woman walked away, shaking her head. Quatermain laughed gently, then moved on. Sawyer, on the other hand, walked over to Katrina, who noticed him and said, "What is with everyone on this ship wanting to pick up after me and do my laundry? It's a bit odd." He seemed generally confused and Sawyer laughed and said, "It's their job." She frowned and said, "Well, I think it's terrible. My father always taught me that there are no lower beings, only idiots and idiotic tyrants who think they are higher. I intend to keep those rules. I will not succumb to allowing myself to lavish in slavery." "It's not slavery." Sawyer said to her. "Fine, servitude. I still don't like it." She walked into the dining hall. Sawyer shook his head, laughing softly, while following her.  
  
They walked in and noticed the sheer lack of people. Nemo looked at them and shook his head, saying, "Everyone asked to eat in their quarters." Katrina looked over at Nemo and sighed. She walked over to the table, grabbed a plate of seafood and said, "I'd feel a bit embarrassed to eat in this large dining room with no one but my self. So if you excuse me, Nemo, I think I will dine in my own quarters." Nemo nodded and she walked out. She stopped, walked back in, and said, "Oh, and tell the crew they need not to pick up after me, I can do it myself. I know, it's their job, but I can do it." He nodded and promised he would. With that, Katrina walked back to her cabin.  
  
There you have it everyone! That's the second chapter! Woohoo! I am so happy! I hope you all enjoyed it! Leave a review please! Thanks! ~freedomfighter 


	3. Skinner

Hi! Thanks to those who reviewed, I am ever grateful! As usual, I don't own LXG, just Katrina and Phillip North. Oketa, the rest of this story is told from Katrina's view, so I won't have a few scenes and then I will have a few scenes with her and other characters. By the way, I'm not very well versed in Victorian lingo, so if one of the characters says something very 90's to 2004, it's just a culture collision. This chapter is very short, because I only have her interacting with one character. Hope you enjoy!  
  
A.L.~ Sorry, I shortened your name. I am glad you like it and I hope you keep reading! Here's a cookie for the review. *gives cookie*  
  
Clez ~ Thanks for the review! Glad you like Katrina's feistiness. That's my favorite thing about her, too. She isn't very feisty in this chapter, though. I'll bring it back, though. I'm glad you like my version of Dorian, too. Here's a cookie! *gives cookie*  
  
And now, ACTION!  
  
After going back to her cabin, Katrina felt a little guilty at leaving. I just didn't want to sit there by myself, she thought. She looked at the food, and even though it looked incredibly good, she just didn't feel like eating. Don't be so worried, she told herself, it's not like Nemo's mad at you. Katrina frowned and almost like she was talking to another person, she said aloud, "I'm not worried about that." "Worried about what?" She jumped when she got a response. She turned around, but no one was there. She began to freak for a moment when she realized the phenomenon was Skinner when she heard him again say, "So what're ya worried about?" As her heartbeat began to go back to normal, she yelled, "Skinner!"  
  
"What?" He said innocently.  
  
"You nearly gave me a heart attack! And don't even think about sitting anywhere, since I don't want you naked and on my furniture."  
  
"Sorry 'bout that. So what aren't ya worried about luv? Ol' Rodney's here to calm your nerves."  
  
"Why doesn't that make me feel better?"  
  
"Oh, c'mon now. I know that beneath that rough exterior you're diein' to tell somebody something. Now, tell me!" Katrina laughed in spite of herself. He sounded like a child being deprived of a toy on Christmas. "Alright, if you insist."  
  
"Oh, I insist, I insist!"  
  
Katrina laughed and shook her head. "Alright, I'll explain. I asked to eat in my quarters instead of the dining hall and my brain thought that I was worried that Nemo would be upset. That's what I wasn't worried about. Now, if you please, I would like to get back to my dinner." She turned around in her chair, but Skinner persisted. "If you aren't worried about that, then what are you worried about?" She swiveled around and glared at where she thought he was.  
  
"Over here, luv." A flower from the vase by her bed was picked up and waved.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm worried and angry." Skinner grabbed a chair and turned it around to sit in it. This time she didn't object. No one ever actually sat down and talked to her. Her father hadn't. He had been too busy. If he ever did, it was when Katrina was in trouble. So she felt a little happy when he sat down. Someone actually cared enough to sit down and talk to her. That was what probably made her tell the truth to him. "I'm angry at Allan. I'm worried we'll fail."  
  
"Why is it that you hate Quatermain so much?" Skinner asked curiously.  
  
"Well," Suddenly she stopped. Should I tell him? Okay, I will, "my family, we lived a very quiet life in Greece. My father was a historian, my mother a librarian, and I was studying art. We knew of my father's power, but he didn't use it, only researched what he could do. Then we found out that I had inherited my father's damn power. I was so upset. But I hid it from the world. Then my father went to give a speech about electricity to some university students and he met Allan bloody Quatermain. Allan was tracking down some spies and they went into my father's seminar. They crashed it, and my father, revealing his power helped him. Afterwards, they sat down and talked, then became friends. I became upset. I was afraid that if my father spent too much time with this man, then he would want to be a hero. I couldn't have that. I didn't want that. But Allan left, and I breathed a sigh of relief."  
  
She paused, trying to remember the events. "But he came back. And he took my father on a bloody mission. The worry was what killed my mother. He came back and we buried her. Father sent Allan on his way. He was so positive that she would never have dies had it not been for him. While I thought Allan leaving would be good, I was wrong. Instead, it fueled my father to more bloody missions until he died a week ago. I never forgave Allan for what he did to my nice, peaceful family. I had hardly ever used my powers until my father forced me to learn. But, God, did I hate Allan Quatermain. I cursed the name and I never forgave him for what he did. That, Skinner, is why I hate him." She looked at the chair, but of course didn't see anything. But he said to her, "I see. So the old hunter pissed you off by making your father save the world?"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"Ah. And that's a bad thing?"  
  
She looked down at her hands. "Ya see, luv, what I got out of your story was that you were being a bit harsh on Allan and your father. It isn't a bad thing that he went out to save the world. It's common knowledge that that's usually a good thing. All I'm saying is that maybe you should forgive the old boy for once. Think about it." Skinner got up and left. Katrina, after hearing the story from her own mouth, felt a little silly at what she had done and all the anger she had built up over the years. Maybe I should apologize, she thought to herself. She looked through the window at the sky, deciding in a strange way that she should. With a smile on her lips, she got up and left the room.  
  
Okay, okay, I know horrific cliffhanger. But I figured to myself that it was time to end that chapter. Thanks so much to my reviewers! *hands cookies* You rock! Hope ya liked and hope you leave a review! ~freedomfighter 


	4. Getting to Know You

Hey! Thanks to all those who reviewed! Hugs and cookies all around! Sooooooooooooooooo sorry this took so long to get out. I had so much work, then when I was able to sit down and actually write, I got writer's block! Hopefully, this chapter will make up for being so untimely. I need to work on the whole getting it in sooner thing. Okay, like usual, only own Katrina and Phillip North and don't own LXG or anyone else. This chapter will be longer than the others. This will be told from her point of view in third person. You'll get what I mean. I am putting in some scenes with Katrina's interactions with more characters. You begin to wonder what everyone else was doing in that movie. Oh, and if you don't think I am describing Dorian correctly, then please tell me. Here we go, on our LXG voyage! Woohoo! But first, shoutouts!  
  
Clez ~ Hey girl! Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked! Here's your cookie. *hands Clez a cookie* There you go. Sorry that chapter was so short, but don't worry, this one will be long, promise. Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Crystal ~ Hey! Sorry the cliffhangers take their toll on your nerves. That's not good. Don't pull out all the hair, though. Thank you for the great review and I'm glad you love the story! *hands cookie* There you go! Glad you enjoyed and hope you continue!  
  
As she walked down the hall to Allan's cabin, Katrina began to feel her nerves sprouting and she started rehearsing what to say. I'll just express my sorrow and leave. Hopefully, if I know Allan Quatermain, he won't ask many questions. Suddenly she found that she had walked past his cabin. Whoops! She thought. Katrina backtracked and found herself staring at his door. She raised a hand to knock on the door. But then found herself knocking on Allan's face.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! You opened the door right when I started to knock. I didn't mean to."  
  
Allan looked at her quizzically and stepped back and said, "Who are you and what have you done with Katrina North?"  
  
She looked at him strangely. He continued,  
  
"The Katrina North I know would have delighted in knocking on my head. Who are you?"  
  
She gulped and thought it's now or never. One thing that Katrina hated was admitting when she was wrong.  
  
"It is me and that's what I came to talk to you about. My attitude toward you from the entire time I've well, since I've known you. It has been increasingly rude and horrible. And I came here to well, to apologize." He looked at her and said, "You're apology has been accepted. I never thought I would hear that from you." She smiled and nodded, then turned around and started walking back to her room. Phew. She thought. Glad that's over with.  
  
As she was walking, she passed Mina. Katrina stopped, turned around and called out her name. Mina stopped and turned. "Yes?" Katrina walked up and said, "Mina, we are the only women on a supremely male-dominated ship. I've been trying to get to know everyone, and I was wondering if I could just talk to you a little bit." Mina raised a delicate eyebrow. "Very well. If we are to talk, we will sit in the library. Follow me." Katrina let air. Apparently she had unwittingly been holding her breath for the answer. She silently followed, with her head held high, like Mina's. Mina intimidated her so much, that she didn't want to talk until she was ready.  
  
Finally, they reached the library. Mina sat down in an armchair next to the softly crackling fire. She beckoned for Katrina to sit down, which she did, in the armchair across from her. The intimidating woman looked at her for a moment, then said, "So, Katrina, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Just as Katrina was about to answer, she heard a soft and smug male voice say, "Yes Katrina, we're all dying to know." Katrina turned and saw Dorian Gray standing by a bookshelf. She furrowed her brow and frowned. "Did I ask you to this, Dorian?"  
  
"No. But feminine conversations have always been a bit of a hobby for me."  
  
"And the slime shows his colors again. Now, Dorian, if you would please go somewhere where you are wanted. Oh wait, that would mean, basically, nowhere. But see, I have a solution. If you could just throw yourself off this boat and rid us of your disgustingness, then everyone would be so much happier." Katrina said. Dorian, for once not being able to come up with a witty response, merely turned on his heel and left the room. Katrina turned around to see Mina smiling in her chair. "What?" Katrina asked.  
  
"It's refreshing to see a woman be able to stand up to that man. To be able to criticize him in front of his face and not behind his back. Tell me, Katrina, are you afraid of no one?"  
  
Katrina smiled. "To say that I wasn't afraid of anyone would be a lie. I remember being afraid for many years of the monster under my bed." Katrina broke out into a large smile and Mina laughed. "But there are a few things I am afraid of. Snakes for one. And water. Water is my one weakness. If I have water on a large part of my body, then my powers would be useless. If I were to use my powers, then I would only succeed in electrocuting myself." Suddenly Katrina felt nervous and stupid. She had just revealed her largest weakness to a complete stranger. You idiot. You have no idea who she is and you just basically told her how to kill you! Idiot! She berated herself like this for a few minutes before snapping out of it. "Sorry bout that that. I mostly just wanted to know a little bit about you. What is your power?" Mina smiled.  
  
"I am a vampire. Dracula is the one who turned me."  
  
Katrina was suddenly sorry she asked. "I'm sorry. I think. Should I apologize for you or just feel bad?"  
  
Mina laughed and said, "Just feel bad. Don't apologize for something you did not do."  
  
Katrina nodded her head. "I'll remember that."  
  
"Is there anything else?"  
  
"Well, how did they get you to come here?"  
  
"They wanted me to come so I came. That's all. Now I have a question."  
  
Katrina looked at her curiously. "What?"  
  
"How did you receive your power?"  
  
"I was born with it. My father, as you know, had this power, but my parents didn't know if I would. When they found that I did, my father nearly forced me to harness my powers."  
  
"How old were you when you found you had them?"  
  
"Sixteen. How old were you when you were turned?"  
  
"Twenty-two." Mina suddenly looked as though she were getting tired of the conversation. She looked at the clock on the wall and said, "Is that the time? I feel as though I must retire. Goodnight, Miss North."  
  
"Goodnight! And thank you for listening to me." She nodded and left the room. Katrina sat back down and looked into the fire. Well, let's see what you have accomplished. You have made up with Quatermain, good. You have succeeded in humiliating Dorian in front of the woman he likes, which's good as well. You revealed your weakness to a complete stranger, not too smart. But you made conversation with Mina, and that should be applauded. Or frowned upon for rambling. Either way, I made conver... a sudden American voice knocked her out her thoughts. "A little pensive tonight?" She looked at the bookcase that seemed to have an American accent and Tom Sawyer walked around it.  
  
"Sawyer! Don't do that. For a second I thought I was losing my mind."  
  
"Sorry. You just looked thoughtful and I was inquiring why."  
  
"Sheesh. Does everyone on this boat have nothing better to do than tospy on people?"  
  
"Sor-ry, Miss Touchy. I was just curious."  
  
She sighed. "No, it is I who should be apologizing. I didn't mean to sound rude. I just seem to be running into everyone tonight. Any moment now Nemo's going to walk in here wondering about the weather." As though she and Sawyer thought it might actually happen, they looked around the room. When no weather-inquiring Nemo appeared, Sawyer started up again.  
  
"So what were you thinkin about?"  
  
"I was thinkin about what had happened today, Mr. Nosy. That's all. Now, it's getting late, so I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Sawyer."  
  
"Goodnight." He tipped his head a little as she walked by. Once out of the library, she walked into her room, thankfully, not running into anyone, and slept like a log until morning.  
  
Well, there you have it, the fourth chapter! I hope you enjoy. Not quite as long as I'd hoped, but better than the last one. Hope you enjoyed and PLEASE review. 


End file.
